Love's Power
by FairytailFTW26
Summary: Love can defeat anything, can't it? That was what she believed. In the end, what has she even got? NaLu one-shot.


Love's Power

Summary: Love can defeat anything, can't it? That was what she believed. In the end, what has she even got? NaLu one-shot.  
-

"AHHHH! IT'S THE LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Every students fangirled as the school prodigy, Lucy Heartfilia, entered Fairytail Academy. With Fairytail Academy known for their gangsters, without Lucy, no doubt anybody would actually even try to apply for that academy.

"Hi." Lucy said softly, pulling on her sleeves. Everybody scuttled hurriedly and huddled around Lucy, asking for pictures. Lucy, known for her kindness, patiently took photos one by one with different pupils.

After all that was done, she went to the school library. Lucy sunk herself into the book's plot, not giving a care about the real world outside there. Lucy was getting into the good part of the story when...

PLAAT! PLONG! ZZZZZZZING!

There were weird, scratchy noises coming from the library cafe. "Eh? It's so late right now... I better check it out." Lucy spoke to herself, cocking a brow at nobody in particular.

She grabbed the thickest book she could fish out from the stacks of books she had piled up on the library desk and swiftly tip-toed to the library cafe. The sounds were actually coming from the old record player in the library cafe.

Lucy walked closer toward the direction of the record player warily, hugging the book tighter. "W-who's there?" She tried to sound braver, but to no avail. Although it was dark, there was bright pink standing out of the darkness.

Lucy, enthralled by the "LED" glow-in-the-dark pink thing, approached it and tugged onto it. "UWAAAH! IT'S SOOO FLUFFFFFFFY, I'M GOING TO DIEEE!" She fangirled, pulling and petting it. (A/N: Wow, Lucy. Only you, only you.)

.

"Um, can you, uh, stop touching my hair, weirdo?" A deep voice sounded out. Lucy had a slight jump and her hands jerked off from whoever-it-was' hair. "KYAAA!" She yelled, "SORRY!" The deep voice sounded out again, "Stop yelling! You're a super-duper weird person!" Lucy pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Well, don't blame me. Your hair glows in the dark. Ever heard of LED lights? That's exactly your hair."

There was a moment of silence before it was enveloped by lively laughter. Lucy groaned, "What?" "W...weirdo!" The voice sounded out, once again, "Wait. It's dark, I'm trying to create fire through this record player." Lucy stared at the pink hair, and soon chuckled, "You idiot! HAHAHAHA!"

Lucy could almost imagine the other person speaking pout angrily as the unknown person with pink glow-in-the-dark hair said, "Says the one who said my hair is LED. Wow, whoever you are."

Lucy considered if she should introduce herself, and decided on it, "Lucy Heartfilia." "Luigi? Yes, you're really weird to have been named after Super Mario Bros. My full name's Natsu Dragneel," the unknown person - seemingly Natsu - said. Lucy angrily replied, "HEY! It's Lucy. LOO-SEE! L-U-C-Y!" Natsu replied, "Lucy? You have a beautiful name then. Rather than Luigi..."

Lucy blushed furiously, and was glad that the lights weren't switched on. At least, at least he won't see me blushing just because of a compliment made at the spur of the moment and we just met only five minutes ago, she thought, thankfully.

"Do you need the lights switched on?" Lucy asked curiously, and Natsu agreed, "Yes. I'm looking for my cellphone, you know!" "You sure are lively," she voiced out her opinion and she could feel Natsu grinning. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!" he said.

"Wait here, I'll go look for the light switch." Since Lucy was at the library for almost her everyday-life, she was really familiar with the academy's library. She placed her thick book down and fumbled around the wall for the light switch. "GOTCHA!" She pumped her fist enthusiastically in the air, having a slight jump as she switched the lights on.

The row of lights, one row by another, lit up. Lucy ran back to the original place where she placed her book and saw Natsu's back faced her. A muffler that looks really girly... wait, hold it! Is "Natsu" a _girl_? Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she called out for Natsu, "NACHUUUUUUU!"

Natsu turned back, his curious onyx eyes eyeing Lucy, with him still clutching his phone. He raised a brow, meaning a "What?" and Lucy said, "N-nothing!" Natsu laughed, "Weirdo. At least a cute one..." He muttered the last part, but did not escape Lucy's sharp ears. Lucy turned her back, blushing. Well, Natsu was cute too. He had glow-in-the-dark pink hair, sharp onyx eyes, and some really nice muscles.

Lucy meant it. Like really, really, nice muscles. (A/N: *deadpan*)

Natsu suddenly poked Lucy's back and asked, "Oh, yeah! Can I have your phone number?" Lucy had a weird face, and answered, "Gee, why do you need one? Stalking purposes, sure I'll give it to ya." But deep down, she was really happy...

After trading numbers, Lucy talked to Natsu. Natsu was the only guy who didn't actually bother about Lucy being a school "prodigy" or such, he was like a true friend, though they only met for one hour or so.

Lucy felt really close to Natsu. She asked, "Natsu, are you taken?" Natsu looked at Lucy and asked a question in reply, "'Whaddya mean?" Lucy had a slight tint on her cheeks. "As in, do you have a... girlfriend?" Natsu nodded, and replied, "You!"

"W-WHAT!"  
"Friend who is a girl, isn't that you?"

Lucy shook her head, having a slight chuckle. He's such an idiot, she thought. Lucy suddenly recalled something. "Oh! Natsu, follow me." Lucy led Natsu to the academy's locked rooftop. She had the keys anyway, so it can't really be regarded as a "locked" rooftop.

Lucy sat on the rooftop with Natsu, sighing. "This is my secret spot, Natsu, and you're the only one I shared this to." She said, staring at Natsu's eyes. Natsu replied, staring back, "Well, thank you, heh." Lucy looked up to face the stars, "You see, the stars represent you and me. And when the sky is entirely filled with stars, it's the happiness bubbling inside of me I felt with you. It's that feeling, Natsu."

Natsu looked at Lucy's eyes. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes looked almost ethereal under the stars. Like a goddess that dropped from the sky. Natsu blushed at his thoughts. He never felt this way before. His heart thumped faster than ever, to add it on.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, can I regard you as my best friend? If I can, can we take a photo? Please, Natsu, please." Natsu nodded and took a self-portrait of the both of them. Lucy had her arms wrapped around Natsu's neck and Natsu had a toothy grin. Natsu smiled at the photo lovingly and set it as his homescreen wallpaper.

Lucy felt like it was time to just confess. She felt like it had been years since she had met Natsu. "Natsu?" Lucy tapped Natsu's cheek. "Hm?" Natsu asked, curious. Lucy closed her eyes and said, "I know it's crazy but... I like, really like you? Even though we just met..." She breathed.

Natsu blushed at Lucy's words. His heart thumped at a murderous rate, and he was about to die due to blood loss. Lucy had a soft smile as she confessed to Natsu and Natsu felt like dying. Natsu felt the same way. He had a stern gaze as he grabbed Lucy's hand and replied, "I feel the same way though we have just met, Luce. I... am your boyfriend now."

Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy, who slowly closed her eyes. Natsu closed his eyes too, and cupped Lucy's cheeks. "How much I love you," Natsu said, kissing Lucy on the lips. Lucy slowly melted into the kiss.

There was overwhelming love and affection in that kiss, that it couldn't be described at all. (A/N: Or maybe it's just the author is _too_ lazy to describe it. Sad truth.)

"Natsu. Pick me up tomorrow, okay? Strawberry Street." Lucy said, smiling gently as she got up from the roof. Natsu flashed her his signature toothy grin and had a thumbs up, meaning an okay. "I have to go now! Bye, Natsu!"

Natsu waved back, then after gazing at the stars...

 **And when the sky is entirely filled with stars, it's the happiness bubbling inside of me I felt with you. It's that feeling, Natsu.**

Back home, Lucy was pushed to a corner. "YOU IDIOT! STAYING UP AT THE LIBRARY AGAIN? USELESS JINX WHO CAUSED HER OWN MOTHER'S DEATH!" Lucy's father, Jude, slapped Lucy back and forth.

Lucy's eyes were tear-streaked as she muttered countless times of apologies...

Natsu's face came back to Lucy's mind.

Yosh! I'm all fired up!

His LED hair... his toothy grin... especially his muscles... (A/N: BAD, BAD LUCY! RUINING THE MOMENT!)

Love could handle anything, she thought, Lucy, stay strong. Tomorrow. Natsu.

Lucy's face had a small grin, that did not go unnoticed by Jude. Jude raised a fist and punched Lucy's stomach, "PAYING NO ATTENTION TO ME? YOU PRICK!" Love... can do anything...

No, it can't. It can't.

The cuts on Lucy's wrists, the reason why she had to wear long-sleeved clothes... Lucy ran back up to her room and locked herself inside. She pulled up her sleeves, revealing the cuts. I can't, Lucy thought, as tears trickled down her cheeks continuously. I can't...

She wrote a short note to Natsu:

The stars represent you and me. I live in your smiles... I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm just your everyday depressed school prodigy. I will always love you.

 _L_

Lucy changed her clothes and left the house when her father wasn't looking. She went to her secret hideout with Natsu and stood on the rooftop. She placed the note and used her water bottle to keep the note in place.

Love _can't_ do everything.

Love _isn't_ almighty. It's not the electricity Lucy feels when Natsu kissed her.

Love... it _isn't_ powerful. It can't defeat anything.

Tears streamed down Lucy's cheek as she closed her eyes shut.

Her father abusing her... mother's death after a fatal accident... Why was she the only "lucky" survivor? That wasn't lucky at all. Why? WHY? Lucy tugged at her sleeves, showing cuts on her wrists, that stood out a lot more than Natsu's pink hair.

Lucy grabbed her cellphone, hands shaking furiously. She dialed Natsu's number, gazing at the caller ID photo which was the photo they had taken earlier. More tears trickled down Lucy's cheeks.

The other end finally picked up. "Luce? It's late. What's up?"

"Natsu?" There was a little hiccup in Lucy's voice, and the sense of urge was evident in her voice.

"Are you crying? Lucy..."

"N-no... cherish the photo we took. Please, Natsu, please..." Lucy choked.

"LUCE! Are you okay? Tell me!"

"Will you be there to catch me when I jump?"

"Huh? Luce? You okay?"

"I love you." Lucy spoke softly, and dropped her phone. The phone clattered onto the ground.

She breathed in, breath still ragged and wiped her tears. "I cry so much, it hurts." With one final breath, Lucy jumped, closing her eyes shut, waiting for the huge impact.

The pain of everything. I can't let go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Mama... papa...  
Natsu's smile. His bright hair.  
He's the stars that leads my way, I lo...

THUD

Natsu, still clad in his sweats, ran out of the house. His Lucy! LUCY! Natsu heard sirens. Oh, no, please no! LUCY! He ran to the rooftop which was their hideout. "Lucy... no more games... come out, please, Lucy." Natsu was crying for the first time in a long while.

"Lucy... come out, please, please! LUCY!" Natsu's arm hovered over his eyes, but did not manage to stop the tears from trickling. Natsu spotted a note that was placed below a water bottle.

Natsu gasped. Lucy's!

An elegant and neat handwriting wrote on the note:

The stars represent you and me. I love your smiles... I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm just your everyday depressed school prodigy. I will always love you.

 _L_

Natsu teared up more after reading the note. How could he have not realized? HOW? _**HOW**_? Natsu clutched the note tighter, crumpling it. His hands were now shivering. The cheerful Lucy was just a front. How could he not notice as a boyfriend? HOW?

Natsu looked up at the sky. The sky was gloomy and dark. It was going to rain.

 **The stars represent you and me. And when the sky is entirely filled with stars, it's the happiness bubbling inside of me I felt with you. It's that feeling, Natsu.**

What happened to you, Luce? What?

There was no light that led his way; where was Lucy? Lucy was his one and only love. Natsu stared at the sky, demanding an answer, "WHY? WHERE ARE THE STARS THAT REPRESENT OUR HAPPINESS? TELL ME WHY!" The tears uncontrollably trickled down Natsu's cheeks.

Beneath the gloomy clouds, there was a star that stood alone, shining brightly.

Though I met you for only a day, Luce, you were special. Your beautiful light blonde locks, your deep brown eyes. Everything about you captivated me. Your slight giggle.

The lone star gave Natsu hope. As more tears rolled down his cheeks, he smiled slightly, body shaking a little.

Lucy, wait for me. I love you too.  
I'll be the one who catches you when you jump.  
If you live in my smiles,  
I live in yours too.

The only thing to do right now was to jump.  
To... just jump.

I'm coming... Lucy... I'm coming... for you...  
I love you.

THUD

-End-

(A/N: YAY! My first fanfic. I hope this idea was an original one, because you know, hurt/comfort always has similar ideas, uwah. By the way, sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors. I'm new at writing fanfics. Enjoy!)


End file.
